


How to Get Caught (When You're Trying Not To)

by Adariall



Series: How Frerin and Kili Got Their Groove On (aka: Idiots in Love) [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Durincest, Fluff, Frerin is clueless, Idiots in Love, Kili is a brat, M/M, Thorin just doesn't even want to know anymore, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kili is a little shit, Frerin loves that he is a little shit, feelings are had, and Thorin continues to be clueless (although that was almost ruined due to Kili being a little shit and having no patience.) Set after Frerin and Kili get their acts together and confront their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Caught (When You're Trying Not To)

When Kili had tugged Frerin into the back fridge, he’d done so with the knowledge that Fili was the one left at the front of the shop. He’d not put too much thought into how long they were going to be back there, only that he and his uncle had been teasing each other for days and he needed something or else he would snap.

"You are such a dick." He growled against Frerin’s mouth.

Frerin chuckled lowly and nipped at his lower lip before he pulled back slightly. “If I’m a dick then what are you? You’re the one who started this. It’s not my fault that you couldn’t handle the heat.”

"Okay, right now you’re going to shut up and you’re going to kiss me." Kili tangled his hands in the front of Frerin’s shirt.

"Fucking brat." Frerin’s breath ghosted against Kili’s lips before he finally closed the distance between their mouths.

It was soft at first, but Kili would not let it remain that way. Kili pressed up into the kiss and slid his arms up to wrap around his neck and he pressed himself against his uncle, desperate for contact. The kiss was hard with too much teeth and it lacked any finesse, but it was full of want and longing. He clutched at the back of Frerin’s hair and he knew that he’d have to redo the braid that fell past his shoulders before they left the fridge and he was proud of that.

When the need for air became too great, Frerin pulled back with a gasp and he stared down at Kili. “I swear to god, Kili, if you keep pushing me we’re not going to be leaving this fridge until we’re done and that would be bad because Thorin’s going to be here soon to do inventory.”

Kili dug his fingers into Frerin’s braid and growled lowly. “Yeah, yeah. Thorin. Here. Soon. I get it. Now kiss me again.”

With his hands on Kili’s hips, Frerin pressed their foreheads together. “You are insatiable and you will be the death of me.”

"Yes to the first point, and never to the second." Kili wrinkled his nose as he wound Frerin’s braid around his hand. "You’re mine as much as I’m yours and nothing is going to take you from me."

Frerin’s eyes softened and he raised his hand to cup the back of Kili’s head. “Sometimes you are the biggest shit in the world, and then you come out with something like that. I could spend years with you and I don’t think I’d ever really figure you out.”

"Well, we’ll just have to see how true that is because you have all the years with me that you desire."

"Kili…" Frerin’s voice trailed off as he stroked his thumb along the curve of his nephew’s neck. "What have you done to me?"

Kili opened his mouth to respond, but it was at that moment that the fridge door swung open and Thorin poked his head inside. 

"Frer-" Thorin visibly paused and took a step back. "Okay, you’re busy. I’ll uh, let you get straightened up." The door quickly shut and both Frerin and Kili stared at it with wide eyes.

Kili swallowed hard as he continued to watch the door. “That was Uncle Thorin.”

"Yes it was."

"We’re fucked."

Frerin took a breath before he exhaled slowly. “We might just be.”

Before Kili could respond the door slowly began to creak open once more and Thorin stood in the doorway, confusion written clearly across his face. “Kili?”

"Hello, Uncle." Kili released Frerin’s braid and waved half heartedly at Thorin. "What uh, brings you in here?"

"Inventory." Thorin turned his gaze to his younger brother and raised one dark eyebrow. "And you?"

"Kili had a bad day and I took him back here for a pep talk…and a hug." Carefully, Frerin slipped the hand that Thorin couldn’t see out from Kili’s waistband and allowed it to fall to his side. "Yep. Bad day, but you feel better now, right?"

"I feel better now." Kili parroted back. "I just needed a hug."

Frerin slid away from Kili and slapped his hand against his brother’s back with a grin. “Now come on, I need some new product, and you’re doing inventory so I can show you what I need. Kili? I’ll talk to you more in a bit, okay?”

"Okay, yes." Kili forced himself to grin back at his uncles as he struggled to keep down his lunch. "I’ll go back out with Fili now. I’ll see you both in a bit!"

Frerin moved to the side so Kili could slide past and he allowed their fingers to brush briefly. Then Kili was moving quickly across the kitchen toward the door.

"Bad day?" Thorin remarked drolly.

"Mmmhmm. Very bad day." Reaching behind his shoulders as he watched Kili pass through the door to the front of the shop, Frerin undid his braid quickly before he piled his hair back up in a loose bun, blond curls forced back into submission. "Now come on, work."

Beyond the kitchen, Kili slumped against the wall beside the door for a moment in an effort to catch his breath. He’d never felt more worried and thrown off before in his life, but he realized that he couldn’t be more grateful for Frerin’s skill at bullshitting. Kili knew that he owed him so much and as he pushed himself back up he nodded once. He’d make it up to Frerin after the shop was closed and the doors were locked, and he’d make it up to him on his knees.


End file.
